<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which There Is Laughter by Roosterteethlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244185">In Which There Is Laughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover'>Roosterteethlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, But also A little shit, Cute, Fluff, Oscar is a cutey, These kids are adorable, Tickling, Training, but only sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based on ShadowSnowdapple's fic Soul of Love and Bravery! It's an amazing fic and I highly recommend it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc &amp; Oscar Pine, Oscar Pine &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Ozpin &amp; Oscar Pine, Pyrrha Nikos &amp; Oscar Pine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which There Is Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSnowdapple/gifts">ShadowSnowdapple</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This fic is supposed to take place after 40 but before chapter 45. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning had started like any other. Oscar woke up, made his coffee plus some decaf for Nora, and went down to his usual spot to train. He had run through a few basic stretches and forms when the others had shown up. Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha, all looked at chipper as ever, especially Nora as she gave him her customary tackle hug.</p><p>“Good morning Oscar!” she chirped happily before bouncing back over to her teammates. </p><p>“Morning.” he smiled, holding up the two thermoses. “I got coffee.”</p><p>“Awww yis! The coffee king strikes again!” Nora grinned, pumping her fist and pulling out one of her many pastel mugs.</p><p>Jaune chuckled and pulled out his own cup, “Oscar, I have no idea how I would survive this school year without you.”</p><p>Oscar shrugged, “You’d find a way. Probably.”</p><p>Pyrrha laughed a tiny bit at that before seeing Jaune’s betrayed face and looking sheepish. “Sorry.”</p><p>Jaune sighed, “You’re probably right.”</p><p>Nora puffed her cheeks at that and flicked Jaune’s cheek, “No! Bad Jaune! Self deprecation is not allowed in this house!”</p><p>Jaune batted her hand away and rubbed his cheek but he was smiling, so that was a win in Oscar’s book. They sat down for their coffee after that, chatting idly about the day coming up. Oscar was planning on taking a trip to Vale after cleaning his room a bit, he wanted to grab a few more books and do some grocery shopping for a meal he wanted to try for dinner that night. The others were gonna catch a movie with team RWBY after classes let out, they invited Oscar but they were gonna see a horror movie, and Oscar wasn’t the biggest fan of those. He had enough nightmares as it was thank you very much. </p><p>Soon all the coffee was drunk and they all stretched, now it was time for the fun stuff. He and Jaune ran through basic drills and a bit of light sparring while Nora and Pyrrha practiced their hand to hand. The latter of the two calling out tips to the pair every now and again. They switched off partners after a bit, Jaune going to Pyrrha and Nora going to Oscar. It was always interesting to go against Nora, she was crazy strong, surprisingly agile, and Oscar had always known she was far smarter than people knew. So it went that he spent most of their training time dodging and blocking her attacks, it had really turned into more of a practice with using his aura. </p><p>“Come on Little Huntsman! You can do better than that!” she cried, swinging Magnhild at him with a fire in her eyes.</p><p>“You got it!” he grinned at her, as he backflipped out of her range. He flicked the switch on New Destiny and activated the gravity dust in the guard before slamming the cane into the ground. He flew into the air, the panic of the fall still present but he could manage it at this height, and he came down on Nora. She simply grinned and caught New Destiny with one hand while the other dropped Magnhild on the ground. </p><p>Oscar pulled futilely at New Destiny and glared a bit at Nora. She had a mischievous look in her eyes that Oscar didn’t like one single bit. She grinned evilly, shot out her free hand, and tickled under Oscar’s arm. He barked out a laugh and reflexively pulled his arms down, releasing his weapon which Nora was quick to toss away.</p><p>“Gotcha.” she said menacingly.</p><p>Osca gulped and quickly tried to back away, but sadly Nora was faster and she grabbed him. He struggled and kicked in her grip trying anything to get away, but she proved to be too strong and held tight to him. </p><p>“Oh you’re not getting away that easy Little Huntsman!” she giggled. “Jaune! Pyrrha! Come here! I wanna show you something adorable!”</p><p>Oscar’s struggles re-doubled. It’s not that he didn’t like being tickled, he always thought it was pretty fun really. His parents and his aunt used to tickle him all the time, so had team JNR and RWBY in his first timeline. But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing, plus he knew how ruthless Nora could be during tickle fights.</p><p>“Noho! Let me go!” he protested, though he was grinning.</p><p>Nora ignored him (ig-nora-ed him? Eh? Eh?), “I found out the cutest thing about our Little Hunteman!” </p><p>“Oh?” Pyrrha politely questioned as she walked over with Jaune.</p><p>“Yup!” Nora pulled him closer and began squeezing his side, making Oscar let out a short stream of giggles before his hands clamped over his mouth to muffle the sound. “He’s a ticklish bean!” </p><p>“N-noho! I’m not!” he tried to protest through his growing giggles.</p><p>“Then why are you giggling?” she teased, her squeezing hand moving to spider across his ribs.</p><p>Oscar honest to goodness squeaked when she did that. Curse his stupid ticklish self. “W-wait! Don’t!” he pleaded, though he knew it would fall on deaf ears with Nora. But he did have one possible hope to escape his ticklish fate. “Pyrrha! Help me!”</p><p>Pyrrha shared a brief look with Jaune before smiling apologetically at him, “Sorry Oscar.”</p><p>Welp. There went his last hope, all he could do now was pray Nora was feeling merciful, and that Jaune wasn’t feeling overly playful this morning. Nora might be ruthless, but Jaune was a seasoned vetran tickler. He had told Oscaer once that when being annoying failed to deter his sisters, tickling was his only hope. Even though it more often than not ended with him getting wrecked by the other girls. </p><p>“Jaune you wanna help out? I have a feeling he’s a squirmy one.” Nora giggled. </p><p>Oscar gave him a pleading look, but his hopes were quickly dashed when Jaune shrugged and pulled him into a sort of full nelson. Really he was just holding his arms out as Oscar giggled and wriggled in his grip.</p><p>“Wait! Come on guys! We should be training!” he tried. </p><p>Nora and Jaune shared a look, before, with matching grins, said “Nope!” and struck. </p><p>Oscar really did try to hold his laughter in, but with Nora gunning for his stomach and sides, and Jaune moving to hold him with one hand while his other spidered and poked at his ribs, he didn’t hold out long. He was a giggling pile of farm boy before you could say Ironwood’s an ass. He kicked, wiggled, and squirmed in Jaune’s grip, laughing loudly and brightly. It had been awhile since he had last laughed like this. Probably since his last good day with his friends in his first time line. It felt like forever ago, when it had only been maybe… 2 years or so ago. </p><p>“NORAHAHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAHA! NO MOHOHOHORE!” he howled when her hands reached his underarms again.</p><p>“What do you say Pyrrha? Should I give mercy?” Nora grinned, glancing at her teammate.</p><p>Pyrrha looked between the two and sighed, “Yes, you should. We don’t want to be late to class, and we haven’t had breakfast or showered yet. Even if this is kinda fun to watch.”</p><p>Nora dramatically sighed and stopped her ticklish tirade, and Jaune carefully released Oscar, who was quick to curl into a still giggling ball on the ground. </p><p>“You ok Oscar?” Jaune asked, kneeling down next to Oscar.</p><p>Oscar didn’t answer verbally, simply gave a tired thumbs up before, with a bit of help from Jaune, stood back up. “Nora, you are the worst.” he breathed with a wide grin.</p><p>Nora put her hand on her hip and raised a hand with wiggling fingers, “You wanna say that again? I’m not sure I heard you right.” </p><p>Oscar giggled and hid behind Jaune, “Nothing! I said nothing at all! Nope. Not a single word from me!”</p><p>Nora grinned and lowered her hand, “That’s what I thought.” </p><p>They cut their training there, Pyrrha sighting that “They had all had enough excitement that morning.” </p><p>So with a final wave Oscar trotted back home, Ozpin was, no surprise, still fast asleep. Which gave Oscar time to take a quick shower, make breakfast (chocolate chip pancakes that Ren taught him how to make, and some hot cocoa), and get dressed in more day to day clothes rather than his sweats. Today he decided to wear a white t-shirt, dark green hoodie with a black hood, blue jeans, his favorite red boots, and black gloves. </p><p>“Good morning Oscar.” Ozpin yawned upon entering the kitchen.</p><p>“Morning.” Oscar chirped back. “I made pancakes!”</p><p>Ozpin gave him a tired, but no less sincere, smile. “You seem rather chipper this morning.”</p><p>“I had a lot of fun during training.” Oscar replied with a smile.</p><p>Ozpin hummed and took a sip of his cocoa, “That’s good. Any plans for today?”</p><p>“Just gonna clean up my room a bit, get some new books in town and get some groceries, and probably hang out in the library. Though, it is supposed to be a really nice day today. Maybe I’ll read out in the gardens.” Oscar mused, taking a bite of his breakfast.</p><p>“Sounds lovely. Should you need anything-” Ozpin began before Oscar cut him off.</p><p>“I know, I know.” he waved off and switched to what Coco called his “Ozpin voice”. “Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me.”</p><p>Ozpin narrowed his eyes but broke with a soft chuckle and a fond shake of his head. “You do that too well.”</p><p>“You were in my head for like… awhile.” Oscar replied with a slightly smug smile.</p><p>Ozpin rolled his eyes but returned to his breakfast. “Touché.” </p><p>They shared a brief laugh and lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate. Soon, the food was finished, the dishes were put away, and Ozpin left to begin his work day while Oscar moved to clean his room. He knew it wouldn’t take too long, he was a fairly tidy person. But some clothes here, a couple of books there, and the rug could probably use a vacuum. So, with that thought in mind, Oscar began. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper, started a load in the washing machine, picked up a few bits of paper he hadn’t noticed, and began putting the books away. But as he was placing them back in the bookcase, he noticed one he didn’t fully recognize. It had a worn green cover, and the title was written in flaking gold paint, he could make out what it said though. </p><p> </p><p>“FantasySanctuary.” he said aloud. It certainly piqued his interest, and most of his books were already put away. He could take a short break, just to get an idea of what the book was about. He would only read a few pages and go back to cleaning, if it seemed interesting, then he would pick it up again when he was done. Easy peasy. </p><p>~</p><p>Ozpin was getting concerned. He hadn’t heard the elevator move at all since breakfast, other than the few times Glynda came up. It was fairly late in the afternoon, and if Oscar hadn’t left the flat, then something could be wrong. He sighed and stood from his desk, stretching briefly before he went to the elevator and scanned his scroll to get to his home. </p><p>Upon reaching the correct floor he didn’t waste a moment heading to Oscar’s room, he knocked but received no answer. So, carefully, he popped his head in and saw the young boy, sitting on his bed, his back to the door, and hunched over something.</p><p>“Oscar? Why are you in here? One would think you’d be out and about on such a lovely day.” Ozpin asked, taking a tentative step inside and softly closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Oscar?” he tried again, crossing the threshold and softly placing a hand on Oscar’s shoulder.</p><p>The farm boy jolted and practically flung the item in his hands. Which Ozpin noticed, was a worn looking book. Ah. Now he understood. “Good story?” he asked, a bemused expression on his face.</p><p>Oscar gave him a mild glare in response, “It was.” </p><p>Ozpin chuckled and went over to where the book had landed, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. He knew this book, it was a story about a brother and sister traveling to their grandparents' home and finding a new world of magic. It was one he had enjoyed a great deal in his own youth. </p><p>“My apologies for interrupting.” Ozpin chuckled, handing the book back to Oscar. </p><p>Oscar puffed his cheeks and snatched the book back, “Things were just getting good too.”</p><p>Ozpin felt an amused smile find its way onto his face, “I take it this is why you're still inside today.”</p><p>Oscar adopted a confused look before he turned to the clock in the corner and his eyes widened in clear shock. “Oh my Brothers! It’s 3 o’clock? How? It was 9 like 5 minutes ago!”</p><p>“Ah, such is the power of a good book. You may want to move now though. Goodness knows sitting still for so long is bound to have some repercussions.” Ozpin smiled teasingly, standing by Oscar should he fall when getting on his feet.</p><p>Which he very nearly did, the moment he tried to stand his knees buckled and he nearly toppled to the ground. Luckily Ozpin was prepared and quickly caught him, setting back on the bed and kneeling down next to him. </p><p>“Are you quite alright?” he asked, a touch of worry in his voice.</p><p>“Just dandy.” Oscar said flatly, putting a gloved hand to his forehead.</p><p>Ozpin hummed and waited for Oscar to try and rise again, this time he was more steady, only wobbling slightly. Ozpin shadowed Oscar until he reached the bathroom, then he went to the kitchen and fixed a simple peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich with some milk for him. He’d most likely be hungry after having been sitting in one place and not moving for hours. Soon Oscar stepped into the kitchen and his eyes locked on the sandwich.</p><p>“Getting fancy I see.” he smiled sitting at the table and taking a bite of the food.</p><p>“I have my moments.” Ozpin replied with a coy smile.</p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence as Oscar ate and Ozpin sipped on a cup of water. Ozpin greatly enjoyed these moments, the quiet peace, the moments when anxieties and the pressing on the future could be pushed to the back. Even if just for a moment. </p><p>“Are you still going to go into town today? Or spending time with your friends?” Ozpin asked, as Oscar finished his lunch and washed his dishes.</p><p>“Not sure. Might just stick around and bother you for awhile.” Oscar smiled back, a glint of his usual mischief in his eyes. </p><p>Ozpin chuckled, “Oh how horrid, I may not survive.”</p><p>Oscar shrugged, “Sucks.”</p><p>The headmaster shook his head in amusement. Oscar truly was a 15 year old. Even if he seemed so much older at times, while paradoxically seeming younger as well. Yes, Oscar Pine was truly an odd child. But one Ozpin was quite happy to have in his life. </p><p>Far too soon for Ozpin liking, their lunch time came to an end. Oscar washed the dishes, Ozpin put them away, and Oscar decided to finish cleaning his room before choosing what to do with the rest of his day. </p><p>Ozpin left him at that and went back to his office. It was the usual thing there, paper work, looking over lesson plans, normal dull headmastery things. He wasn’t complaining, dull could be quite nice, especially with how chaotic his life could get. Or how chaotic it was going to get, since the Vytal festival was fast approaching. It was a short time later that he heard the elevator stop at his floor, and he looked up to see Oscar walking in. </p><p>Ozpin smiled, “I see you chose to bother me.”</p><p>“I like bothering you.” Oscar replied, moving to his chair next to Ozpin. “It’s always at least a bit entertaining.”</p><p>“Well, at least I have entertainment value to someone.” Ozpin quipped back.</p><p>Oscar snorted and pulled out the book from before, spinning a bit in the chair as he read. Ozpin smiled fondly and turned back to his work, a bit happier to have the teens company. Though, when Oscar finished the book a short time later, he was a tad less happy. Only because Oscar had opted to roll around his office rather loudly, making random noises, and spinning around to the point of dizziness and staggering around, things that Ozpin may or may not have done during his earlier days as headmaster.</p><p>Oscar had just finished dizzying himself and was staggering around Ozpin, when he fell directly in Ozpin’s lap with a drunken giggle. “Hi Oz.” he grinned dopily.</p><p>“Hi Oscar.” he replied amusedly. </p><p>Oscar giggled again and reached up to tap Ozpin’s nose, “Boop!”</p><p>The headmaster chuckled and gently moved the boys hand from his face. “Can I help you with something?”</p><p>“I’m bored Oz.” Oscar sighed, dramatically stretching out on Ozpin’s lap with his hand on his forehead. “Entertain me.”</p><p>Ozpin quirked an eyebrow, “Now how could I do that?”</p><p>Oscar shrugged and made an “I don’t know” noise. “You’re a smart guy, you’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Ozpin snorted at that, “Oh will I? You know I could just leave you where you are. Bored and all, I do have work to do after all.”</p><p>“I’m far more important.” Oscar replied, poking Ozpin’s nose again.</p><p>Ozpin pushed his hand away once more, “Why not go outside? It’s a lovely day, and weren’t you going into town today?”</p><p>“See, I could do that. Buuuuut, bothering you has become my new top priority today.” Oscar replied. “So you gotta deal with that.”</p><p>“Drat, I was hoping to pawn you off to the wilds.” Ozpin retorted, making Oscar snort. “Why are you laughing? That wasn’t a joke!” he smiled, poking the young teen’s stomach, making him squeak and giggle further.</p><p>“Don’t! I’ve already been tickled enough today!” Oscar protested, pushing Ozpin’s hand away from him.</p><p>“Have you now? Was that the “fun” you had in training this morning?” Ozpin asked, poking Oscar again.</p><p>Oscar squeaked again, “Dohon’t! Come on!”</p><p>“Just answer the question, it’s not hard.” Ozpin chuckled, continuing his poking.</p><p>Oscar giggled adorably and batted at his hand, “Yehes! It was! Now Sthahap it!”</p><p>Ozpin smiled cheekily, “No, I don’t think I will.” And he sped up his poking and wiggling at Oscar’s sides and stomach, making Oscar squirm and giggle. </p><p>“OZ! CUT IT OUT! HAHAHA! STOP IT! NAHAHA!” Oscar laughed. “COME OHAHAHAN! I’LL LEAVE YOU ALOHOHOHNE! PLEHEHEHEASE!”</p><p>Ozpin chuckled, “Oh no, it’s far too late for that. Besides you seem to be having fun.”</p><p>Oscar simply laughed in response, nearly wiggling off Ozpin’s lap before the headmaster wrapped an arm around him to hold him in place. Ozpin truly couldn’t help but laugh along with the teen, it was simply too infectious of a sound, bright and carefree, just a child should be. </p><p>Eventually Ozpin did stop his playful bombardment and let Oscar properly breath again. “Are you ok?” he asked, helping Oscar sit up.</p><p>“And I thought Nora was ruthless.” the farm boy replied, residual giggles still bubbling up from his lips. “Remind me never to challenge you to a tickle fight.” </p><p>“I would win it regardless. I’m not ticklish.” Ozpin snickered, ruffling Oscar’s hair as he hopped off Ozpin’s lap.</p><p>“I don’t believe you, but I also don’t wanna risk more tickling… for now. I will be testing that at a later date.” Oscar warned before squealing and back pedalling when Ozpin rapidly squeezed his hip. </p><p>“Don’t think I’ll let you try without a fight.” he smirked, standing from his desk and stretching. “Well, I don’t believe I’m getting much more work done now. Would you mind terribly much if I joined you in town?”</p><p>Oscar grinned, “Not at all. Heck, I’ll even let you pick out something you like for dinner.”</p><p>“Oh Oscar, you are just too kind.” Ozpin deadpanned, rolling his eyes and walking to the elevator with Oscar. </p><p>“I am a benevolent nuisance.” Oscar retorted, making Ozpin snort.</p><p>“Occasionally.” he replied with a chuckle and a ruffle of Oscar’s dark curly hair.</p><p>Oscar playfully swatted his hand away, “Yes, only occasionally. I have a reputation to uphold after all.”</p><p>“Ah yes, the local mischief maker must be a difficult mantle to uphold.”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>